


Earplugs

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Loud Sex, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Reader, Omega You, Protective Dean Winchester, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Earplugs

You awoke, late in the morning. Sun was streaming through your window, and you briefly relished the sun that was heating your skin. That relaxation quickly passed, a throb of aching that hit you. You whimpered and hunched over, curling into a ball in pain.

“Dang it...periods” You whispered. You lifted your threadbare duvet, expecting to see a red stain. Except there was nothing. It was still white, like it had been the night before. You frowned and darted to the bathroom, grabbing a pad before it was too late. After putting it on, you decided to go make some food. You walked down into the kitchen, frowning when there was no one around. You’d expected to find Sam and Dean, or at least one of them. You walked out to the library, still finding no one. You walked around the entire bunker, and still couldn’t find them, until you walked into the war room and found a note on the table.   
“GONE HUNTIN DARLIN” You read the note, it was clearly Dean’s scrawly writing. You threw it in the trash, and went to make yourself some food, before going back to your bed, where you decided to go back to sleep, hoping that the ache would leave. _Your scent hadn’t hit you yet_.

 

When you next awoke, it was two days later, you knew something was wrong. Your vision was blurry, dazed and crystalline. You sent a prayer out, but you didn’t know who you’d sent it to.   
“Hey sugar” Gabriel’s soft voice hit your ears. You looked over to him, you could see the blue leather jacket, though it looked like a blue blob from what you could see.  
“Damn darl, not got an alpha?” He asked, sitting beside you. The line of contact, where his body pressed against yours, it helped more than it should.   
“What?” You asked, confused.   
“You’re an omega, sweetheart” He shrugged. You blushed, the pet names hitting you harder than they should.  
“Didn’t know...” You whispered. He brushed his fingers through your hair.   
“Well, sweetheart, I guess you don’t know that if you don’t get freaky with an alpha soon, you’re gonna die” He shrugged.  
“What?!” You exclaimed, sitting up. You shifted slightly, biting your lip at the minute friction. He rubbed his hand on your thigh, and you felt heat flare through your lower body.   
“Have you got an alpha?” He asked, looking seriously to you. You shook your head, biting your lip.

“Can’t get one with a job like this” You shrugged.   
“Two certain hunters, ones an alpha and ones a beta” He shrugged.  
“Yeah but they’re...something” You said, trying to not sound nastier than you were.   
“Uh...well, last resort...I’m an alpha” He said. You looked to him.   
“Are you?” You asked. He nodded and shrugged.   
“Yeah...if you want me to help you through this heat, then you can get yourself an alpha for the next one” He said. You nodded, biting your lip. He shifted onto his side, one hand holding his head up while the other cupped your cheek, pulling you into a kiss.

 

It was gentle, sweet and everything you needed. It rocked your body, he tasted like candy, cherries and something that was ultimately Gabriel. You shifted on the bed, pulling him over you and laying back. He grinned and moved his head to your neck, nibbling slightly. He left a tiny bruise, you knew it would be easy to hide from Sam and Dean, but you’d cherish it. You pushed and pulled Gabriel’s jacket, until he knelt over you. You grinned up to him, and you realised that you could smell your scent. He was right, you were in heat.   
“Damn darlin’, you look gorgeous” He spoke lowly, accent thick. He slid his jacket away, throwing it across the room. You slid your hands under his shirt, resting against the toned skin. You pulled him back down, kissing him deeply. This was everything you needed, and not enough at the same time. You spread your legs, rocking your hips up to meet his.  
“Please Gabe” You gasped, moaning when his hips rolled to meet yours. He smirked, only separating to rip your pyjama top from your body. Your nipple was in his mouth before the fabric had even hit the floor. You gasped, tugging on his hair. He bit down harshly, while he pushed his hand down into his jeans. You couldn’t see what he was doing, but you had a vague idea. And the thought of him doing that, _for you_ , it only turned you on more. You pulled his t-shirt up at the back, scratching your hands down his back. A whimper left your throat when he pulled away. He pulled his t-shirt, before sitting over you and just looking at you. You shifted, subconsciously.   
“W-What?” You stuttered, silently.   
“Just admirin’ the view” He responded, you could see his jeans were tented, and he looked to be painfully hard. You blushed and shifted again, deciding to push your sweatpants down. He smirked and pulled them away, leaving you in only your underwear. He smirked at the sight, before diving down, taking your nipple into his mouth again. You cried out, scratching your nails up his shoulders and into his hair. He briefly looked up to you, and that’s all it took. You cried out, coming with a moan. It hit you like a freight train, Gabriel moved to sit back and watch your body rock from the orgasm. While you were still at your high, he pulled his jeans and boxer shorts away, stroking himself.

 

When you finally came back to earth, Gabriel was smirking from where he was watching you, sat at the edge of the bed. You blushed again, squirming.   
“Fuck” You whispered, trailing your hands down his body. He was more muscular than you ever expected, he hid it well beneath the layers of clothing. Your eyes widened when your eyes hit his crotch. His dick was _huge_. You’d seen Sam’s one too many times, and it was bigger than Sam’s. He chuckled lightly, and your eyes shot up to meet his. A blush covered your cheeks, but you knew he didn’t mind.   
“Ready for more?” He asked, wings appearing behind him. You admired them for a moment. Golden, massive and twitching, it was obvious now that he was an alpha. Only alpha’s had wings of that magnitude, you only knew that because Castiel’s wings were somewhere in the middle and he was a beta.   
“Damn darlin’ thinkin’ of Cassie when you got me here” He smirked, but you could sense the hurt behind it. You pulled him down into a kiss, shifting to spread your legs to wrap one leg around him, nodding as you did. He grinned and gently tugged on your bottom lip, before resting his hand on your thigh.   
“Tell me...if it’s too much, just say” He whispered. You nodded and shifted, reaching down to push him into you, until he growled and fuck into you. He pushed in, agonisingly slow, but you soon appreciated it, when he was pushed into the hilt. He was huge, and you knew that if he hadn’t taken his time, it would’ve been painful.

 

He held his hands on your waist, his head down as he panted.   
“Fuck...” He whispered. You reached up to brush your fingers through his hair, tugging slightly. He smirked to you, rubbing his thumbs slightly.   
“You’ll be fine” He promised, before pulling out, and thrusting into you, harder and faster. You moaned and rocked up to meet his hips, and soon it became frenzied.   
“Mine” Gabriel growled, biting down on your shoulder, enough to bruise it. You cried out, coming with a shout of his name and your hands scratching down his back. He fucked into you once, twice, thrice and you could feel him swelling until he was knotted, filling you with his come. You moaned, tugging him down into a kiss.   
“Shit” You panted. He grinned, his wings shielding you from the outside world as he shifted until you were laid together, waiting for his knot to deflate. You quickly fell asleep, the soft feathers comforting your body.

 

You awoke a few hours later, Gabriel was being dragged out of the bed by Dean and Sam.  
“Get the fuck away from her” Dean growled, pinning him to the wall. You whimpered, sitting up and using the duvet to cover your body.   
“Dean, get off him” You cried out. Dean growled and pinned Gabriel to another wall, holding the small angel up by his neck.   
“He’s not fucking around with you” Dean growled.   
“He’s not. He’s helping me” You responded, climbing out of the bed to tug at Dean’s arm.   
“You’re nothing to him. Just a notch in a bed post, nothin’ more” Dean growled.   
“I don’t fucking care. Get off of him or I’m outta here! You growled. Dean reluctantly let the angel fall to the floor. You moved to Gabriel’s side, pulling the angel close and kissing him gently.  
“You’re safe” You whispered, pushing Dean out of the room. Sam left the room, tugging Dean with him. You moved back to the bed, pulling Gabriel over you to kiss him again. He grinned and deepened the kiss, shifting slightly to move beside you. He cupped your cheek, brushing his thumb over your jaw.  
“Thanks sugar” He said. You smiled and nodded.  
“You’ve done me a solid I didn’t even know I needed” You shrugged, and you could see something behind his eyes, akin to a fire going out.  
“Everything okay?” You asked him, watching as he moved to stand up. He nodded, but you could see he wasn’t.  
“What did I say?” You asked, sitting up to look at him. He shook his head, pulling his boxer shorts on.   
“Gabriel. Talk to me” You ordered, using an authority you didn’t know you had. He sighed and sat beside you.   
“What? What do you want me to say?” He asked.   
“Talk to me, what’s wrong?” You asked, sitting beside him.   
“It doesn’t matter” He responded.   
“It does to me” You said. He shook his head.   
“Nope” He shrugged, pulling his jeans close.   
“Tell me...please” You begged, sighing sadly.   
“I love you...” He whispered.  
“What?” You exclaimed. He nodded.  
“I’m in love with you” He said softly. _He’s in what with the who_ _now_ _?_

“Me? Why?” You asked.  
“Dunno...” He whispered.

“See darlin” He started. The Southern drawl was thick.   
“You had me hooked from the second you found my rotten corpse...You just...reeled me in like a fish...I couldn’t get away from it” He shrugged, looking down. You looked over his form, searching for the joke, humour that couldn’t be found. He took your silence as a rejection, and chose not to linger, instead standing and pulling clothes on.   
“Gabe...” You breathed,   
“What?” He snapped. You felt tears welling up, you wanted him in your arms, wanted him as your own and wanted him forever.   
“Please” You whispered, your body crying out for his touch. You watched as his wings dissipated, a t-shirt covering the skin a moment later.  
“Can I talk to you?” You asked, watching as he moved to leave.  
“What do you have to say?” He asked.   
“I love you too” You snapped. He shook his head.  
“Don’t lie” He said, checking himself over to ensure he was dressed okay.   
“I’m not lying” You responded, standing up. You reached up, pulling his head down to meet yours in a kiss that was a messy clash of teeth, tongues and lips. Your bodies fell together, his arms encircled you and pulled your body flush against his. Your hands roamed his body, unable to find somewhere for them to fit. You backed against the bed, his legs mirroring yours until you felt it against the back of your knees. You bent backwards, pulling him with you, not separating the kiss for even a second.  
“Mine” Gabriel growled, moving his head to your neck.  
“Yours” You gasped, knotting your fingers into his hair. He smirked and looked over your body, still naked and your pheromones quickly filled the air, the lust for his knot becoming overwhelming, overpowering. He slid his hand down your body, nipping at your neck.  
“You better damn well say stop before I can’t stop myself” He growled, your eyes widened. His voice, it was so much deeper, it turned you on so much more. All you could do was nod.  
“Do it” You begged, briefly looking down to see his eyes were red, alpha lust. He bit down, you knew it was different. He claimed you, and it was enough to hurtle you over the edge you were nowhere near a few seconds prior. A moan of his name could be heard echoing through the bunker, you weren’t ashamed. He smirked and snapped his fingers, the clothes vanishing from his body. You groaned and bit your lip.  
“That’s it darlin’, gonna make you scream my name over and over. Gonna show everyone who you belong to” He growled, pushing one of your legs aside. You moaned louder, writhing on the bed.   
“Fuck” You whispered, moving his hand to start fingering you after he waited too long.   
“Easy darlin’, got all night. Gonna make sure we make the most of it, one orgasm at a time” He smirked, before ducking his head down. You sincerely hoped he’d soundproofed the room, or you’d have to consider buying the brothers earplugs.


End file.
